deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smelted
The Smelted is the first stage Fetter of Princess Morningstar, succeeded by The Cast. Origin Aster, in general, has formed out of a mixture of parental abuse issues, and memory problems that cause Morningstar to doubt her treatment and to an extent her own existence. Personality Despite its monstrous and physically hard-to-approach exterior, The Smelted is actually very kindly and accommodating to those who meet it. Although its knowledge of subject matters are limited, it will gladly listen to whatever someone has to say, and is often protective of those it befriends, having a strong paternal instinct. However, it is immensely self-sacrificial, and if faced with a particular issue will risk killing itself to ensure the safety and comfort of others. Despite this, however, it has a rather short temper when faced with irritants, and has been known to lash out very violently if it feels threatened or insulted, despite its intentions. Abilities The Smelted is a creature of molten metal formed around a very loose skeleton and as a result is physically difficult to touch under normal circumstances without sustaining immense burns. However, any external plating on its body is able to be cooled down at will, allowing for safe contact. Being a skilled blacksmith, it can also create weapons and armor with fine craftsmanship, often weaving a bit of its own body into the work to personalize it. It can consume metal to rejuvenate itself, but if it doesn't have enough heat, it cannot heal and will eventually die. Environment The Smelted's space is a large, stone and steel structure resembling a mix between a greek temple and a giant kiln that it has built and inhabited, on the outskirts of a forest recovering from a wildfire. It is generally a serviceable climate for the most part, but for reasons unknown, the area the structure is situated in sees "snow"fall made of ashes despite no volcanic activity in the area. Several creature similar to The Smelted roam the area, however they dare not venture too close to its home. The internal structure of the Smelted's home is impossibly large to an extent, having rooms that should not logically exist to all sides and below, and aside from all walls and floors being made of stone, is a surprisingly roomy abode. It is here, that the blacksmith brainstorms its finest work. If only it knew what it wanted to make. Relationships Princess Morningstar The Smelted sees Morningstar as a daughter of sorts, as it is prone to. It wishes it could've been there for her, to show her affection and allow her space to develop as a proper person. In short, It's the parent she wished she had. Trivia The Smelted's true name, Aster, is derived from a flower symbolizing, primarily, patience, love of variety, elegance and afterthought. In world history, they have been associated with divine entities, herbal remedies, and a symbol of protest. In relation to this fetter's first stage, Love of variety and patience are a major factor. Smelted Smelted